


Celestial Bodies & Other Space Elements

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Dared, we did. [1]
Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate Speech, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The aliens are almost too nice. They are really cool looking, though.
Relationships: Eddie/Jack/Kim/Jerry/Milton, Rudy Gillespie/Original Female Character(s), Rudy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dared, we did. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600720





	Celestial Bodies & Other Space Elements

**Author's Note:**

> Kim is also intersex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daydreams and the night dreams and the in betweens will make someone new fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rudy is mixedt with Black and French Canadian. He is white passing like Logic, Halsey, and Rashida Jones. Jack is mixed with Black and Chinese and white. His mom is Afro-Chinese while his Dad is Black and white. Eddie's racial and ethnic identities remain unchanged. Jerry is Afro-Latinx. Milton and Kim are both redheads of color. Milton is Afro-Greek and Kim is Afro-Mediterranean. Jerry is of Colombian descent.

"I don't know if you ever did want me but I know that I only did want you after I got to know who I am. It was not easy, I felt like the old Us and the old Me could not truly ~~handle~~ ~~take on~~ ~~accept~~ understand ~~cope with~~ what was going on. This all made more sense after everyone had come out and we had decided to make things easier than they were supposed to be. I saw something in you that no one else could see but it did not always matter. Blasting music and trying to work through chronic pain and invisible scars at the exact same is not a foolproof plan, but it is really fun." Eddie had decided to start the conversation by standing up and letting his friends know how this had somewhat easily fallen into place for him. "You had to get poked with some needles and not for tattoos, at least at first." Jerry fondly recalls 

Rudy is **geeked** , to say the least. He feels that he saw this fivesome? polycule? pentagonal partnership? coming and he is **_so_** glad he's right.

Jack grins, "I told Kim how I felt about her because I used to doodle and daydream and think _real, real_ hard about how we could all fit together like pieces of star puzzle." I didn't think about how difficult it would be to deal with the disrespect and stark lack of understanding from people in the dojo or at school or somewhere else that is all public and all exposed. But I don't think it really matters because we'll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids met younger than in the show's canon, they met at daycare. Their high school is a chartered one. Rudy and Jack are trans. Jerry and Kim are nonbinary. Eddie is cis and intersex. Milton is cis as well.


End file.
